


Temporary Quarter Reassignment

by viledeer



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, This literally doesn't even have a plot and I'm so ashamed., Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viledeer/pseuds/viledeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Closed for overnight sterilization," the sign said simply, hung over the locked door to the knight's shared quarters. "Please report to Knight Captain Cade with any concerns and for temporary quarter reassignment at the Boston Airport."</p><p>Too bad it was three A.M. and the Vertibirds had stopped running an hour ago, leaving Nora stranded and bedless aboard the Prydwen. Luckily for her, Danse always seems to have a plan. And hey, the worst thing he can do is actually get her into a bed.</p><p>Not that she would mind that at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Quarter Reassignment

**Author's Note:**

> This commission started out as a fairly innocent "sharing a bed" prompt but it very quickly and wildly got away from me as I was writing it, resulting in, uh this!  
> This is actually my first Fallout fanfiction and the first one I've ever posted up here on ao3, so please enjoy!

Nora Ritter was ready to scream.

 

 _Closed for overnight_ _sterilization. Please report to Knight Captain Cade with any concerns and for temporary quarter reassignment at the Boston Airport_ the sign had said, posted clearly on the locked door of the knight's shared quarters.  

 

This would all have been well and good if she had known in advance before she had went out on an emergency reconnaissance assignment with Danse which had lasted two days. Or if she had been automatically assigned a bed down at the Boston Airport, where she assumed the other knights were bunked up. Or if the shuttle Vertibird to the Boston Aiport was still running it's path at oh-three-hundred hours. Or if Knight Captain Cade was actually _onboard_ the Prydwen at the moment.

 

Perfect. Just perfect. What a way to get back from a two day recon mission.

 

She stood, wet hair dripping down her back from the shower she'd just taken, considering her immediate options. She could fall asleep on the filthy sofa in the recreation room, which she absolutely did not want to do. She could wake up Danse, who had probably _just_  settled down to sleep, to help her out or maybe... Damn it, she didn't know. But usually Danse had a plan or a solution ready for worst case scenarios, which this definitely was.

 

Her blue eyes flickered downward. Or she could just sleep on the floor.

 

She shut her eyes and crumpled a hand into her hair, fingers tightening against her scalp with a ragged sigh. The second option it was, then. She'd apologize later with a pack of those snack cakes he liked so much, the fancy ones she had hidden away in her safe in Sanctuary because they were so highly coveted she used them as bargaining chips to settle disputes. Nora took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, turning around to pad down the hallway, barefoot in her shorts and ratty white shirt. She should have just went back to Sanctuary instead of the stupid balloon she was now trapped in.

 

The metal floors were unforgiving on the forming calluses on her feet and the roughly treaded stairs were much worse, biting at her skin and making her hiss and cringe. She was the only one awake at this hour. Even when she walked into the mess hall it was empty, the "cook" gone from his station and the tables barren and scrubbed clean in preparation for breakfast which was- Nora glanced at a hanging clock on the wall and swore audibly- in two and a half hours. She might as well just pace back and forth across the Prydwen until dawn at this point. It wasn't like she had anything to lose except for two hours of sleep. The half-dimmed halogens that lined the ceilings would keep her awake until then, the artificial light already burning her eyes.

 

She had to remind herself to breathe, her own anger making her throat tight. She swallowed a breath and trudged forward, fists clenched.

 

Danse's private quarters were just down the next stretch of hallway and she turned a corner and collided with something hard, the breath she'd just taken immediately knocking out of her as she tumbled back, yelping. Her feet misstepped as she tried to correct herself and then she felt two large hands gripping the tops of her arms, pulling her forward and righting her. 

 

Nora hissed in surprise, looking above her to see the thick line of a jaw and a half a pair of lips twisted into a frown. 

 

"Fucking Christ," she muttered, his fingers leaving her skin very suddenly. "I'm sorry, Paladin. I didn't even see you there." 

 

"Knight Ritter," Danse's low voice was so quiet she almost didn't register that it belonged to him. 

 

Nora stepped back and her mouth loosened from its tight, irritated line. Danse was staring straight at her, a questioning look in his brown eyes and a clean shirt grasped in his hand. His hair was falling around his forehead, freshly washed and unstyled, ruffled up at one side like he'd been scrubbing at it. His stubble was still there, but shaved away neatly from his cheeks and throat. His neck gave way to broad shoulders and thick muscles and- oh god- a carving of dark hair that trailed downward. Nora had to use every single ounce of willpower in her body not to follow it. 

 

He was already handsome in uniform and seeing him _out_  of it seemed to be some kind of torture devised specifically for her. 

 

Danse was either oblivious to her stunned silence or was ignoring it completely. "Why are you out of your quarters? You should be resting. We had an extremely long day today." 

 

Indeed, they had. A long day of riffling through old warehouses looking for scrap metal in the cold, which was already exhausting even _without_ hordes of feral ghouls finding them at every turn. When they'd finally decided to return to the Prydwen they were both so tired Danse had thrown down a signal and they'd stood at the waterfront, waiting for the Vertibird. Nora's teeth had been chattering and Danse had removed his bomber jacket and laid it across her shoulders without a word, smiling gently at her. 

 

She wouldn't forget the warmth or smell of it for a long time coming. 

 

She was still searching his brown eyes and when she realized that she kicked herself. 

 

"The, uh, knight quarters are closed for emergency sterilization." 

 

Danse's face fell immediately. "Oh, damn it. I was supposed to inform you." 

 

She raised an eyebrow, surprised. Danse's face was turning red and he raised a hand to his hair to smooth it, closing his eyes and sighing. "I apologize- it must have slipped my mind. We were in such a hurry to get back to the Prydwen I forgot to tell you to stay at the airport for the night." 

 

Nora softened. She always felt bad when he tripped over words like this, and for some reason it was alright with her that he'd been the one to make the mistake. "It's okay," she assured him. "I just have nowhere to sleep for the night. I was wondering if there was an extra bed or something I could use." 

 

"Not on the ship, no. All the bunks are being sterilized right now, which is why I should have remembered." He was still chastising himself, grimacing in embarrassment. His eyes roamed over her face and her hands grasped at the side of her shorts and she forgot to breathe. Her heart was fluttering in her chest and his eyes locked with her's for a moment longer than they should have. 

 

She hadn't imagined that. 

 

"I-I'll radio a pilot to pick you up," he stammered, face falling, turning around militarily. Before she knew what she was doing she danced after him, grabbing his thick forearm. 

 

"Paladin, wait." 

 

He stopped in his tracks and she tugged him back. 

 

"I don't want to wake anyone up," she whispered as he turned to her, a soft look on his face. Of course she didn't. 

 

"Nora," he started, and she didn't let go of his arm, afraid he would march on straight to the radio and wake up half the airport just to get her a ride down. He shook his head. " _Knight Ritter,_ " He corrected. She was so close to him he could smell her hair, feel the heat her skin was giving off in front of him. 

 

"You can just call me Nora when we're alone, Danse." 

 

 _What the hell am I doing_ _?_  Her heart was pounding and she half expected him to give her _that_ _look_ , the one where his eyebrows furrowed so hard they wrinkled the top of his nose, but instead he stared at her and swallowed, his Adam's apple traveling in his throat. 

 

"Nora." 

 

The sound of her name spoken by him so softly made her heart feel bruised. 

 

She tugged him down and to her surprise he was already moving to her, his hand moving around to her back and up into her damp hair. She took a shaky breath and then his lips were on her's in a sweet kiss. 

 

Nora melted, stretching up on the tips of her toes to press her mouth harder to his, feeling his hand tremble as it stroked down her back. 

 

Good, good, this was _so_ good. She took his face in her hands and they parted momentarily, Danse looking at her with half lidded eyes. "Please kiss me again," she whispered, and he did immediately, deeper this time, mouth feverish against hers, gripping her hips as their mouths parted and tongues met. Heat was already rushing between her legs; he already had her so bothered it was ridiculous. Danse didn't seem to mind. 

 

She pulled away, gasping for breath, and he didn't let her leave for long. She felt his hand wrap down to her waist, followed by another and then her feet left the ground and her back met the cold wall behind her. She looped her legs around his waist and she felt him grin into the kiss. He stole the air from her lungs when she shifted forward and he met her, hips bumping to her's, making her gasp. She ground harder against him and he reciprocated, fingers digging into the flesh of her ass when her spine flattened against the wall. 

 

"Danse," she said when they finally parted, voice husky and hushed. "Someone could see us." 

 

She felt him freeze and she couldn't help but laugh at him, at the blank look he was suddenly giving her. He pulled her away from the wall and she clenched her legs tighter around his waist as he walked off with her. 

 

"Are you taking me to your room?" She asked breathlessly. He nodded. 

 

"Unless you have a-" 

 

"No, no. _Please_  take me to your room." 

 

Danse smiled and her head was spinning at how goddamn fast all this was going. She didn't want it any other way. It had always been like this with them, fast and decisive, keeping up with each other the whole way. She just hadn't expected her feelings to be reciprocated so easily. Nora buried her face into the crook of his neck, kissing across his shoulder and throat, feeling his pulse jump under her lips. It was thrilling to know how affected he was already. 

 

He shifted her and she heard his door open and shut before her back was pressed against the cold metal wall again, making her hiss briefly. His room was sparsely furnished, a chair tucked in a corner, pulled over by a desk with paperwork across it. His fatigues were strewn across the floor, obviously not having anticipated her arrival, and a lantern was sitting on his bedside table. She'd never been in his room before but she didn't have time to think about it as his lips connected with her jaw and his hands smoothed across her bare thighs lovingly. Nora's eyes rolled back in her head when he leaned forward and she felt his hardness press to her core. She took a sharp breath and her hands moved to bunch around her waist, gripping her shirt, Danse leaving her neck so she could tug it off over her head. His mouth went straight to her chest, licking and kissing the exposed skin before he breathed hotly against her breast and his tongue laved across her nipple. 

 

She jerked, grabbing at his back to dig her nails in. Finally she let herself moan softly and that did it for him. 

 

"I could listen to that all night," he groaned words wet against her skin. 

 

"Take me to bed and you're going to have to," she replied. He nodded quickly, not trusting himself to speak, and carried her to bed, letting her down gently. With a horrible grin she patted the space next to her and he leaned down to kiss her before joining, leaning back against the propped pillows. Without any preamble she slid off her shorts and tossed them into his face. 

 

"Damn it, Nora," he sighed under the clothing. 

 

She grinned. 

 

"Come here," he ordered as he pulled her shorts off himself and tossed them to the side, eyes bright with mischief in the dim light. She obeyed, crawling naked over to him, settling on her knees in his lap. He bucked up against her, cock still trapped in the confines of his worn flannels and she gasped, the thin fabric leaving nothing to the imagination. With her hands on his chest she felt him take a sharp breath.

 

His fingers skipped along her stomach and down, into the soft curls between her legs until he parted her folds and with a few movements found what he was looking for. She cried out when he thumbed her clit and he watched her, eyes not leaving her face when she bucked against him, desperate for the friction from his calloused palm. Her nails dragged down the flat muscles of his stomach and she pushed down the waistband of his pants to free his cock. 

 

She wanted to look but couldn't his gaze holding her firmly, making her tremble in front of him. His hands tore away from her and she whined at the loss of contact before he cupped her jaw and brought her in for a kiss. His hands trailed through her hair and down from her face, to her neck, chest, stomach, settling on the curve of her hip before he dug his nails lightly into her soft skin. "Oh, Nora," he gasped. "You don't know how long I've wanted you."   

 

"You've wanted me?" She asked breathlessly, rolling her hips forward across his stomach, slicking him with the wetness that was sliding down from her. "For how long?" 

  

She lifted up and down again, fingers parting herself as Danse's cock pressed between her folds and his stomach. He threw an arm over his eyes, hissing at the heat, the pressure as she rocked her legs minutely, just enough for him to taste what was he'd gotten himself into. Her fingers went forward to splay on the hard planes of his chest, desperately trying to keep herself stable.   

 

"Too long," he replied, his words a deep groan. "Unprofessionally long. I've wanted you the minute you walked up to the police station in that damn vault suit."   

 

"You had a problem with my vault suit?"   

 

His lips quirked into a smile, eyes still hidden. It was easier to say these things without looking her in the face, but embarrassment still nipped red at his ears at his admittance. "The problem was that I wanted to rip it off you."   

 

Nora's hands trembled briefly at the thought of Danse doing so and then bending her face-down against the table in that station, her suit in tatters and bunched around down her thighs, trapped as Danse drove into her with that same impassioned anger he'd shown her when they'd first met in the heat of battle. She hissed a breath, heat rising to her face. It was a good image and she vowed to recreate it.   

 

Nora paused and Danse's chest tightened at the fact her could feel her beginning to pulse above his trapped cock, his breath coming in short as she sucked in a breath and then smiled at him, sheepishly. His heart sank at the expression. He loved her, god he loved her. He could admit it to himself now. Regulations didn't matter anymore, not now.  

 

"I think... I'd be sad if you ruined my suit," she lied carefully, snapping him out of the realization that was making him tremble. "But I mean I have an extra if you're still interested. It's a little bit smaller though but we could work with that."  

 

His jaw tightened at the thought of Nora in a somehow tighter suit, wondering if it could even zip up all the way to her neck if it was smaller than the tease of a thing she normally wore. "I'm  _extremely_ interested.” Nora sighed shakily at the drop in his tone.  

 

“God, Danse, keep talking,” she pleaded. He grinned, teeth flashing in the dim light the oil lantern was providing.  

 

"You want me to talk?"  

 

"Danse," she said, whining his name.  

 

"The begging  _is_  pretty fantastic."  

 

Nora leaned forward to kiss him on the mouth, lips wet and warm and swollen already from his mouth. He leaned forward to catch her lips in his own but when he tried to press his tongue into her open mouth she leaned away, a wry smile on her face. Teasing him.  

 

He could tease too.  

 

“Being with you in ArcJet was even worse, when that elevator briefly failed while we were in it. I could smell your hair and-“ his voice broke. “God, Nora," he paused his speech to take his arm off his face and his other hand shot out to grip her hip, dragging her back and forth over him, cock leaking precum over his stomach. She felt him shift under her, his leg bending to get a better angle against her, his clothed thigh against her lower back.  

 

"Oh," she whispered, legs beginning to shake. It was too much, the way his voice was dropping deeper and growing ragged as he spoke. The fact that she was naked on top of him, completely exposed, and he was still half-clothed beneath her. She wasn't going to last much longer like this, not with the way he was speaking, the way he was desperately gripping her.   

 

"I wanted to twist my fingers in it and drag your lips to my mouth.“   

 

One of his hands released his grip on her and ghosted up her spine to rest on the base of her neck, ragged fingernails dragging up her scalp and entangling into her brown hair. She moved forward as he moved her, pressing her mouth to the side of his jaw as he panted and she left wet kisses across his face before resting on his lips when he pulled her closer. She opened to him, his tongue seeking into her mouth for her own, sliding together, she parted for a gasp of air and he dragged her back, fervently kissing, deeper, longer. His lungs were pleading for air but it didn't matter anymore until she was whimpering and rutting her hips against him quicker.   

 

"I wanted to taste you," he murmured against her mouth, sighing when she whimpered. "I still want to taste you."  

 

His hands fell to her shoulders and she nodded, eyes closed and face flushed as he pushed her back onto the bed, her knees open parallel to his wide shoulders. Snaking a hand downward to himself he pulled his flannels over his hips again, straightening, tucking himself back into his pants before sliding his hands under her butt to capture the tops of her thick thighs. He pressed kisses to her taut stomach, to the healed c-section scar, to the faded stretch marks that ran from her hips to the sides of her belly. "Nora," He breathed wetly against her skin before he lowered himself down, a rough palm dragging to the center of her legs. Nora was quivering under his touch already and he kissed the spattering of hair that lead him down to her wet folds. He nipped at her gently and her hips jerked out of surprise, the ghost of a yelp turning into a soft laugh.    

 

"Danse!"   

 

He smiled against her thigh and parted her folds, softly puffing a breath of cold against her heat as she writhed briefly. "You're teasing me!" The accusation blurted in shock; she couldn't wrap her head around it even halfway.  

 

He didn't answer, taking the tops of her legs in his hands and pulling them upward, putting them above his shoulders and onto them. Nora blushed at the abrupt realization and then let her knees relax, heels touching the muscles of his back while he pressed her even closer to his face. She heard him take a breath and the redness in her face ran all the way down to her fingertips, leaving her body burning. And then his nose bumped against her clit and she jerked her hips out of shock.  

 

"You smell incredible."  

 

Her heart pounded in her throat and she tried her best to keep calm, failing spectacularly, gripping the sheet under her instead.  

 

"Christ, Danse," she moaned. "You're killing me."  

 

"Killing you?"  

 

He traced a finger over her clit again, making her breath hitch before he pressed down on it with his thumb, rubbing in tight circles as the shock subsided and was replaced with sharp breathing.   

 

Nora hissed a yes to his question, but Danse suspected it might have been for other reasons too.  

 

Traveling downward he slid a finger into her to the second knuckle, rocking it in and out slowly as she jolted up but was prevented from sitting by a firm hand of her stomach, pinning her back down onto the bed.  

 

"You're so tight Nora." Danse sighed appreciatively, voice husky. "I could touch you forever." And then his mouth was on her, tongue flat against her clit, sucking and licking and softly nipping. She slapped a hand to her mouth, trying desperately to keep quiet, to stop herself from telling the entire of Prydwen what they were doing in the Paladin's quarters. His finger worked inside her, stroking, pressing deeper, harder, until she was throwing herself at him, hips rocking up against his mouth until he added a second digit and she bit the flesh of her hand.   

 

His fingers hooked up inside her, searching, and the pads pressed something that made her moan, hand gripping her mouth as her face went even redder. He began to rub and she felt her head loll back on her neck, boneless under him.  

 

She clenched around his fingers briefly before he took them out and he licked slowly to her opening and back up, making her shudder, her head swimming at how good the wet heat of his mouth felt against her. He sucked in and she bucked, an involuntary sound rising from her throat, eyes rolling back. It felt good, so damn good; she was so close, overstimulated, shaking, but she needed something else.  

 

"Danse, please," she forced out from numb lips. "I need you."  

 

His mouth left her center and he breathed against her, making her moan again, making her hand clench at her breast. "You need me Nora?"  

 

"Yes," she hissed, legs opening and falling away from his shoulders.  

 

She sat up and he let her, hands smoothing along her hips. She leaned forward and kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue and his arms wrapped around her back, tipping her until her spine was pressed onto the mattress once again. Her hair was spread out below her and it was making his chest ache, how red her lips and cheeks were, how her blue eyes were hazy as they opened when he pulled away from her mouth to right himself. Nora reached down and hooked a finger into his pants, tugging, and he got the hint, half-releasing her to kick them off the rest of the wall, discarding them at his bedside.  

 

"Tell me if I'm hurting you," Danse murmured against her mouth, taking her thigh and raising it to his hip. She wrapped it over him, grinning lazily at the concern on his face. Her hand trailed down his stomach and he hissed a shaky breath when she closed her fingers around the base of him, head going foggy at the feeling.  

 

"Holy shit, Danse," she said bluntly. "I can't even fit my hand around you."  

 

Danse's face turned red at her observation and he started to stammer an apology before he realized she was angling herself to him, guiding him to her wet entrance. He pressed forward with a grin and felt the head of his cock sink into her just barely, Nora's head falling back, her mouth in the shape of a gasp she couldn't voice, eyes wide open. She pressed forward to him and he sank into her the rest of the way staring into her eyes, feeling her hand leave him to ruffle up into the back of his hair to cup around his head. He kissed her for a moment and she began to move her hips desperately, looking for some leverage she couldn't find.  

 

"Please fuck me."  

 

 _Yes._ He groaned at her request, wishing badly he could bite his knuckle to keep back any stupid words that were thinking of falling out of his mouth.  

 

"You're so impatient, Nora." He settled on those teasing words. That worked. That was much more polite than anything that had went through his mind seconds before, nicer than driving himself into her as hard as he could and fucking her like he wanted to.  

 

She peppered him with eager kisses across his mouth and he took that as a sign to continue. He smiled at her in the dark and she started to say something, a smug look on her face, the sound dying as he snapped his hips forward suddenly against her.  

 

"Holy shit, Danse," she repeated in a whimper. She moved against him and he began a rhythm to mimic her, shallow and slow, appreciating the pace and how good she felt wrapped around him. She brought her arms up, wrapping them over his broad back to anchor herself to him and he buried his face into her neck and grinned, pressing a wet kiss to her skin and taking in the smell of her hair. She was already breathing hard under him and he could feel her heartbeat thrumming against his chest. Or maybe it was his own, beating in his ribcage as hard as it was beating in his ears. He pressed deeper inside of her and her hands faltered on him, scrambling for purchase and instead dragging nails briefly down his flesh. He hissed in an appreciative breath at the searing pain, repeating the movement to get the same reaction for her.  

 

She was panting his name faintly and he lost rhythm when he realized it, clenching his jaw and shaking his head to try and clear himself from coming right then and there. This wasn't going to end now, damn it. And he'd never hear the end of it from her if it did.  

 

Nora's hands came upward, soothing his now broken flesh, apologetic even though his skin was still pilled up underneath her nails. If she hadn't been in the middle of being fucked she might have apologized. Instead she kissed him wordlessly, hot breath in his mouth when he opened to her, tongues meeting together. Her release was uncurling in the pit of her stomach, working it's knots apart and making her flutter and press against Danse desperately, movements erratic.  

 

She was close and he could feel it, her walls clenching on him, legs shaking at his back, wavering like a tightly pulled string. Pressing his forehead to her's he reached a hand down and plucked her clit and she gasped and bucked into his hand and further onto him, staring right back at him. Danse stilled himself and worked her, holding himself with one arm as he thumbed her with the other hand and she keened, a tear leaking from her eye when she came undone under him, pulsing around his cock, moaning and clapping a hand across her mouth when he began to thrust again. His hand came to her face and ripped her hand away, pinning it up over her and she moaned loudly at the unexpected movement, her orgasm still rocking her.  

 

"I want to hear you," he growled loudly into her ear and she nodded helplessly, gasping breath loud in the silent room. He pushed forward into her with an appreciative groan and she was still trembling under him, unable to move.  

 

"Danse," she managed finally, voice hoarse. "Someone's gonna hear us."  

 

He didn't say anything, instead moving back and pulling out of her as she shoved her hips back to him, eyes begging when he left her. He sat back against the wall as he'd been doing before and she managed to pick herself up and follow, kneeling over him on her knees with her shins flat to the mattress. He buried himself into her heat and she nearly fell against him at the feeling, his hands running up her back as he moved forward to put his mouth at her ear.  

 

"I don't care who hears us," he whispered, voice a possessive moan as he started to buck up into her. His hands slid down to her hips and captured her sides, guiding her up and down on him."Let them hear. It's not my problem."  

 

Nora's eyes closed and she gritted her teeth. "Jesus, Danse," she muttered, searing heat pooling in her abdomen at the words. He stopped his movements to let her ride him, fingers digging into her skin instead of guiding, nodding and moaning when she found a deeper angle.  

 

"What, Nora? You like it when I talk to you?" Her head bounced in a yes and he licked and kissed the side of her sweat-sheened neck, words hot and sticky sweet on her skin. "You want me to tell you how good you feel around me? How long I've wanted to fuck you? How good you're being for me?"  

 

The last words made her clench around him, nails scrambling into his back, and she stopped moving for a moment. Praise? Danse grinned wildly. Nora got off on praise. He filed that away for later. He dragged her down, forcing her rhythm along again and she followed.  

 

"Look at me, Nora," he whispered. She obeyed, pressing her forehead to his, open mouthed and pupils blown out over her blue, the color a barely visible sliver as she stared into his eyes. It was hard to find words, his head swimming at the sight of her looking so fucked-out in front of him. His heart was pounding in his aching chest and he huffed a breath out before kissing her softly.  

 

"Danse, you feel so good," Nora managed, pressing her lips to his again. Keeping their mouths together he sighed, eyebrows pulling together as he admitted what he'd been thinking for weeks now out loud.  

 

"God, you're beautiful," he said brokenly. "I can't let you go after this, Nora. I can't. I'm sorry."  

 

"Oh," she whimpered, pressing a hand to her heart as it fell in her chest. He felt her tighten around him again, coming around him in a tumble of flutters and moans and a few curses of his name. His hands came to twist in her hair and he dragged her mouth to his, kissing her breathlessly and he worked a spastic rhythm, snapping his hips up while she ground into him. "Danse... Danse,"  

 

"Do you want me to pull out?"  

 

She shook her head quickly and he shuddered and drove harder into her, kissing her again, quivering and moaning. She felt him begin to pulse and she bit his lip on accident and he came into her, her name a groan on his mouth as she stilled over him as his hips shook and stuttered, deep inside her. Her heart skipped wildly at the feeling of him throbbing, the warmth flooding her. She felt a hand smooth over her hip and she collapsed onto his chest, muttering words she couldn't even hear herself say over their panting.  

 

She tried to move herself off him but he caught her and dragged her back up, cock still inside her and she whimpered at the feeling of still being so full. He finally opened his eyes to look at her and her breath caught in her throat.  _I can't let you go after this_. She remembered his words and tightened involuntarily, making him shudder. She didn't want him to. She caught his jaw in her hands and kissed him, taking him off guard for a moment until his arms closed around her, pulling her as close as possible. Their tongues met sweetly and she melted into him, heart beating hard.  

 

"You're stuck with me now, Nora."  

 

She grinned, a hand going to his forehead to push back the damp hair across his forehead. "Good." 

 

She moved away from him and he let her, sighing as his cock fell from her opening and his come dripped down from her legs onto the bed below them. He felt himself twitch at the sight and he kissed her again, desperately this time. 

 

"Ready for round two?" She joked breathlessly when he pulled away and he cracked an eye open, grinning at her, promptly changing the subject.

 

"I thought we were supposed to be find you a bed to sleep in, Knight Ritter." 

 

"I think I'm probably just going to sleep in this one from now on, _Paladin Danse_." 

 

He lazily captured her with an arm, pulling her to his chest as he pushed pillows away to lay them both down. His heart was thumping so hard she could feel it in her cheek when she pressed her head to his chest. She smiled, burying her face into his skin. 

 

"I'm fine with that," he answered, placing a kiss on her head. "I really am."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you want to gush over Fallout and any of it's characters with me my Tumblr is viledeer.tumblr.com. I always take commissions and sometimes do prompts!


End file.
